The subject invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game employing a two-dimensional moving game board in conjunction with a three-dimensional animated object. In a preferred form, the subject game simulates an attempt of moving mice to elude the opening and closing jaws of a cat, while the mice are moving along an elongated game board, simulated as a retractable tongue of the cat.
Prior art games are well known in which objects are advanced on a two-dimensional game board in accordance with the random throw of a die or a pair of dice. However, none of these games have simulated a moving mouse attempting to elude the opening and closing jaws of a cat, by moving along the cat's tongue to a safe region. Neither have they involved the simultaneous mechanical retraction of a movable strip along with the opening and closing of an opening in a fixed body or more specifically the retraction of a cat's tongue into a facsimile of a cat's head.